A pneumatic tire is normally provided with a carcass ply laid across a pair of bead cores, a belt layer arranged on the tire radial outer side of the carcass ply, and a tread part arranged on the tire radial outer side of the belt layer.
In addition, a tread pattern of the tread part is devised in various ways (see Patent Literature 1) in order to improve various tire performance such as drainage efficiency, operation stability, a traction property and a braking property